


The Force Awakens: Redux

by dogmatix



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: GFY, Gen, M/M, MOAR ALIENZ, Politics, but none right now except canon leia/han, but those will come in due time, eventual pairing will be m/m, less plotholes, no romantic relationships with kylo ren, no romantic relationships with rey, retelling of TFA, there will also be some surprise cameos/appearances, there will be some eventual pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: A retelling of The Force Awakens, wherein some things are the same, and some things are wildly different.





	1. Intro Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> So what's the deal with TFA: Redux? If you haven't run across my rants about What They Done Wrong with the sequels, Redux is basically my answer to all my own frustrations about them. It'll follow broadly the same structure for TFA, but if I continue long enough to get to Ep VIII, things will look, ah, somewhat different.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to have the opening crawl because what's a SW movie without the crawl, right? While I wrote the crawl, the actual video was made by an ever-awesome fellow fan, omega19x. The rest of the project is going to be in comic/graphic novel format, all done by me, and I'm going to try to keep to a weekly update, every monday gets a page. Fingers crossed.


	2. Page 1

 

 

Redux page 1 is live!  

Yes, pg1 is straight up from the movie (and boy did drawing all that armour take forever), which made it both easier (because I had a high-quality  image to work off of) and more difficult (because augh the  _detail)._ I did this because it's a good opening, and it felt right to keep it.  Starting on pg2, things are going to veer away from the movie, however.

The thing I did introduce was a name for the year count - if you notice the '30 A.E.' up there, the 'A.E.' stands for 'After Empire'

Tune in next week for pg 2, where people are introduced! (or at least seen)


	3. Page 2

 

So this is obviously taking the place of Poe meeting with Lor San Tekka, and Poe is still here (yup, that's him in standing by the side of the tent. And no, no he's not human).  

What exactly they're meeting about will become clearer in the next page, but here's a hint if you want it: if Jakku's stock-in-trade is selling military-grade scrap...who's buying?


	4. Page 3

Meet the diplomat! Yep, he's Mon Mothma's kid. I definitely used a reference for the face, and wow it looks so much better than it would otherwise. XD 

There are things I like and things I dislike about the page, but eh, I learned some stuff, and I do very much like how the bottom panel turned out, especially Leia's holo.

Getting into the nitty-gritty of the back end stuff that didn't make it onto the page (that I would totally include if I were writing a fic or such instead, but boy howdy would that NEVER get updated ever), Jakku is, logically, selling military-grade scrap/parts/weapons. If you go digging, you find out that in the movie, Jakku is fairly close to the area of space where the First Order is based, so it makes sense for Redux that Jakku is selling to the First Order.

The New Republic would really like if Jakku stopped doing that, and sold to them instead. However, if Jakku does that, it might attract aggression from the First Order, hence the NR military presence being talked about.

HOWEVER, Jakku sells a to a lot of little operations as well, and a lot of their customers aren't exactly...legal, shall we say. The NR is known for Disapproving of some illegal stuff, which is why Lando got roped into managing the NR presence at Jakku, because he's an astute businessman as well as someone that both NR and various scoundrels/traders will trust.

Other stuff the treaty covers is how the two groups (Jakku and NR) will interact, given that Jakku practices something akin to slavery (indentured servitude) for some of the scavenger groups, and the NR is vehemently anti-slavery. Also, the treaty sets what kind of prices the NR will be offering for various things, so that it doesn't get Jakku on the hook to sell to them and then pay them chump change.


	5. Chapter 5

This page. THIS FRIKKIN PAGE. Augh. But! I have conquered it!

So, the bit that hung me up forever was that hologram of the galaxy in the first panel. It's also something that I really wanted to do a good job of, but when you're working on paper instead of digitally, you can't exactly add in the light effects afterwards so. Yeah. Eh, it didn't end up being as spiffy as I wanted, but at least it exists. 

Now, the reason I wanted to do a good job of it is that it gives us something TFA never does - ANY EFFING CLUE WHERE ANYTHING IS IN RELATION TO ANYTHING ELSE. And like, part of me wanted to go 'to be fair, the other movies don't really either,' but then on thinking about it, I realized that a) they kinda DO, and b) they don't NEED to give a detailed location. Pretty much everything we need to know about location we can get from dialogue or context. To wit - in ANH, We know that Tatooine is way the heck in the boonies from Luke's comment about "If there's a bright center to the universe, Tatooine is the planet it's farthest from." Also, pretty much everything is controlled by the Empire.

In the Prequels, there's two sides - the Republic and the Separatists. Coruscant is 'the bright center of the universe,' metaphorically, and also close to the Galactic Core literally. The comment in RotS about Obi-Wan and Anakin coming back from the Outer Rim Sieges tells us that the Seps are probably situated away from the galactic core (and if you watch TCW that's backed up several times)

In the Sequels??? Good luck??? I guess???? We don't need to know where anything is?????? Even if it's more relevant and important NOW than with the other two trilogies because we're coming UP on a galactic conflict with several factions that can come into play and location and stuff MATTERS, or it SHOULD by the sequels' own setup. Like. I had to go digging in the ancillary material to find out that Jakku was close to First Order territory and where the First Order even was. THAT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT INFO. So. A map!

Now, admittedly I did kinda just MSU(Make Stuff Up) regarding factions, but I tried to be logical about it. If the New Republic is not as large as the Republic, that implies that there are other groups out there. So, you have the First Order out in the Unknown Regions, with the circled red dot being Jakku. You've got the New Republic on the east side of the Galaxy, Hutt space is still intact (because of course it is), and yes, that's Mandalorian space up there above the New Republic. Mon Cal is part of a separate group, simply because of distance is a factor and joining with the New Republic wasn't practical for that reason, but they're still allies. Then you have two smaller gov'ts between New Republic and First Order, and there are probably dozens of smaller cohesions that just didn't make it onto the map. I can also see pirates being a huge problem in some areas because with this kind of chaos you always get pirates.

Also BB8 turned out really well. XD

Just as a heads' up, I'll be going from colour to B&W after this, which should hopefully speed up posting time.


End file.
